Crash & Burn
by milkywaymidnight
Summary: Charles gives Alex a massage and it changes everything. Alex/Charles slash!


Title:Crash & Burn  
Summary: Charles gives Alex a massage and it changes everything.  
Pairing:Alex/Charles  
Rating:NC-17  
Gift for: oonaseckar

And for this prompt over at XMen_FirstKink, round ten:Anyone/Alex, (Massage) Alex gets all knotted up and someone (Darwin? Hank?) has to untie them. Cue Alex making all kinds of ridiculously sexy noises and eventually getting pounced when his masseur can stand no more.

A/N:Partially inspired by the song Crash & Burn by Savage Garden. Enjoy!

Alex made his way into his bedroom after a hard work out with Erik, Hank, and Sean, and slammed the door shut behind himself hard.

Lehnsher is a monster for making them work so hard as far as he's concerned.

Charles tried to get Erik to go easy on them, but Erik just told the Professor to quit being such a mother hen.

But hey, Charles gets points for tryin'.

He's really surprised that Sean, or Hank, or both really, didn't have a heart attack. They were stronger than they look. He was used to being worked to the bone like that. After all, he was in prison.

He hurried over to the bed and fell face down on it, and cried out in pain. He may be used to hard work outs, but they still fucking killed him afterwords.

Reaching back with his hand, he tried to get the knot out of his shoulder blade. They both ached like hell; along with the rest of his body.

Someone knocked on the door, and he managed to push himself out of bed to go and open it. He was a little surprised to see that it was Charles who had decided to pay him a visit.

"Professor? What's up?" he probed, feeling like a complete and total moron. He really didn't know what to say to the Telepath who had saved him from prison.

Charles just gave him a small smile, and said, "I just came by to see how you were doing? I know you're still tired from prison and all. The last thing you must've wanted was a tough work out like that. And also to tell you that I'm sorry about Erik. He never listens to me. He thinks I coddle you three too much."

_'Was the Professor actually trying to apologize to me?' _

It was unexpected, but most certainly not unwelcomed_._

He shook his head, trying to just stop thinking, and waved his hand into the room to invite Charles inside. Charles nodded thankfully, and followed Alex back into his room. There was suddenly an awkward silence, and Charles was staring at him funny.

"What?" he asked, reaching up to rub his right shoulder.

"You're in pain," Charles said seriously,frowning a little, and looked more than a little concerned for his well being.

"It's nothin', man. I've been through worse. Besides, Hank and Sean are probably in more pain than I am right now," he teased, trying to reasure the Telepath, and lighten the mood. But Charles just looked even more worried and moved closer to him.

"I can help if you want?"

_'Was the Professor actually offering to give me a massage_?' he wondered, completely taken aback.

His offer made Alex blush for some reason. It's not like he had a crush on Charles or why was his heart suddenly beating so fast with the thought of Charles's hands on his naked skin?

"I, um...okay!" he agreed, quickly taking off his T-shirt. He let it drop to the floor, and laid face down on the bed, trying to control his racing heart. He heard Charles laugh lightly.

"Relax, Alex! I've done this more times than I can count. My mum got back aches all the time," Charles said, moving around to the other side of the bed. _'God what a sexy accent he has! Wait. What? Oh my god! I'm getting turned on by a man. I'm not gay,' _he gulped._ 'Am I?'_

Alex doesn't really know what he's thinking, but all thought process flew out of the window as soon as he felt Charles's hands rests on his felt soft and smooth against his skin. He moaned in pleasure, and clamped his mouth tightly. He didn't want to give Charles the wrong idea.

Charles just laughed again, beginning to put a little pressure on his back with his fingers, trying to get his knots out. Alex couldn't help it. He moaned again. It felt so good. And Charles only just started. The Telepath obviously knew what to do with his hands that's for sure.

It excited him as well as made him nervous.

It then accured to Alex that Charles more than likely had just heard everything he's been thinking. His eyes widened in disbelief at himself for not thinking of it sooner. He froze, stiffening up. He was completely mortified.

"Don't be, Alex. I'm really quite flattered that you think my accent is sexy," Charles teased.

_'How could Charles not be upset about this?'_

"I thought you'd be disgusted with me, or something," he said, turning to look up Charles, resting the side of his head on the pillow. Charles shook his head.

"Well, I'm not. Gender doesn't really matter to me much. The personality does more," Charles explained, continuing with the massage.

_'Well, that made sense,'_ Alex thought._ 'He's a Telepath after all. Of course the personality of a lover would be more important to him.' _

"And my personality?" he asked, not really knowing why.

"I find it to be very compatible with mine," Charles answered, gazing down at him thoughtfully.

He closed his eyes, feeling his cock hardening with the. thought of Charles crying out his name as he fucked him, over and over. Charles's hands froze on his back. _'Fuck! Why can't my brain just shut it already?' _

He suddenly felt the pressing of lips on his back, and it shocked the hell out of him.

"Oh!" he moaned, burrying his face in his pillow, while Charles kissed his way down his his spine.

_'Wan't me to stop?'_ Charles asked telepathically.

Alex shook his head, _'Fuck no!' _

Charles chuckled, kissing his way back up his spine, to his neckline, before he pulled away.

Alex reached out with his hand to pull him back, but saw that he was just taking off his clothes. He watched Charles undress from the bed, completely captivated by the Telepath. He may not be the most handsome man Alex has ever seen. But god, those eyes! So blue and alluring. Gazing back at him, like they could see straight into Alex's soul.

Alex moved to pull off his own pants, and underwear until he butt naked. He was suddenly shy and nervous about what was going to happen. He's never done this before. He's a virgin. It was not something he was proud of, and it was about to change today.

Now that they were both naked, Charles closed his hand around his cock and started strocking him to full hardness.

"I am honored to be your first, Alexander," he said, bending down and pressed their mouths together for their first kiss. It was soft and sweet. His cock was throbbing.

God, he needed him.

Charles let go of Alex's cock and moved them so that he was now on top of the Telepath. Charles guided his cock to his entrance, and Alex concintrated on not hurting Charles, as he slowly started to push in. Charles moaned, wrapping his arms around him.

"Bloody hell!"

Afraid that he may be hurting Charles, Alex tried to pull out, but Charles stopped him.

"No! Stay. Please!"

Alex gazed down into Charle's eyes and bent down to capture those irristable red lips with his own. Once he burried deep inside Charles, he started thrusting in and out.

Charles held onto him tighter, crying out his name, "ALEXANDER!"

"YES!" he cried back, fucking him just a little harder and faster.

Far too soon, it was over, and he spilled his seed inside Charles. He collapsed on top of him. Fuck, that was the best thing he's ever experianced. He felt Charles combing his fingers through his hair tenderly.

"I think we should really thank Erik, Alex. If it wasn't for his work out. We wouldn't be here together like this."

Alex groaned with the thought of Erik. That Metal Bender can rot in hell for all he's concerned. If Charles heard him, he didn't say so.

"You can thank him if you want. I don't wanna have anything more to do with him. I don't trust him."

Charles sighed, "I know you don't. But try. For me? He's really a good person once you get to know him."

Alex huffed, lifting himself up so that he could see Charles's face. "Fine. For you. On one condition."

Charles raised his eyebrows, "Oh?"

"If he ever hurts you. I get to fry him."

Charles frowned, but nodded in agreement, and pulled him down for a kiss.

"Good," he said, pulling away.

He moved off of Charles, and onto his side. He drapped an around Charles's waist and pulled him closer, spooning them together. "Hmm. I could get used to this."

"Me too," Charles agreed, yawning a little.

Alex kissed his bare shoulder before snuggling more against him, and drifted off into a nap.

The end

Feeback? Yes, please!


End file.
